Une journée pas comme les autres
by emily lawliet
Summary: Lorsque Break réveille Reim à 7h00 du matin pour l'emmener au lycée Lutwidge, ça ne présage jamais rien de bon...et si Oscar s'en mêle en plus... que nous réserve cette journée?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1:**_

Sept heures. La lumière du jour filtrait à travers les volets de la chambre. Reim regarda son réveil et jugeant l'heure trop matinale, referma les yeux afin de se rendormir. On était lundi mais l'organisation Pandora avait donné un jour de congé à tout les membres.

Reim avait dans l'espoir de faire la grasse matinée. Mais c'était sans compter sur Xerxes Break qui ouvrit en grand la porte de l'armoire et en sortit (encore un de ses tours de passe-passe inexplicable).

« -Tu ne peux pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde ? Railla Reim, en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

- C'est tellement plus drôle de passer par là ! S'exclama-t-il tout en croquant une sucette.

Le nouvel arrivant ouvrit les volets, alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil et posa les pieds sur une table basse en face de lui. Reim, éblouit par la lumière, se cacha les yeux avec sa main.

«- Debout feignasse ! Dit Emily la petite poupée posé sur l'épaule de Break.

- Xerx, va t'en immédiatement et laisse moi dormir ! Cria-t-il, exaspéré.

- Hors de question ! Et dépêche-toi de te préparer on va bientôt partir. Ajouta Break.

- Où ça ? J'espère que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ! S'enquit Reim.

- Tu verras bien…»

Il détestait le sourire que Break venait de se plaquer sur le visage. Ce sourire sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon. Reim n'aimait pas cette journée qui venait de commencer. Certes c'était son jour de congé et il aurait dû être heureux mais aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. Normalement, une bonne partie des gens aime bien faire la fête à cette occasion. Sauf lui. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur de vieillir, non il se moquait de cela. Mais lui il avait Break comme ami et celui-ci en profitait toujours pour le martyriser encore plus que d'habitude. Alors qu'il repensait aux horribles souvenirs des années précédentes, il reçut des vêtements dans la figure.

« - Habille-toi et rendez-vous dans une heure devant le manoir Rainsworth. » ordonna Break.

Celui-ci retourna alors dans l'armoire et en ferma les portes. Reim bondit alors hors du lit tout en criant : « Attends ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où on all … AAHH ! ».

Ne voyant presque rien sans ses lunettes, le pauvre Reim s'écrasa royalement contre le sol en tombant du lit. Il entendit un petit rire venant de l'armoire. Il se dirigea là-bas, tout en boitillant et ouvrit les portes en grand. Personne. Break avait comme toujours disparut comme par magie. Reim pesta contre son meilleur ami et se prépara en vitesse.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2:**_

A huit heures précise, il se trouvait devant le manoir. Un fiacre l'attendait et il décida d'y monter. A l'intérieur il y avait seulement une personne (et non cher lecteur, il ne s'agissait pas de Break mais de …)

« Oscar Vessalius ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Cet homme, très grand avec une barbe (il a l'allure d'un parfait dandy anglais) attendait patiemment à l'intérieur tout en fumant une cigarette. Oscar était l'un des quatre grands ducs du pays.

« -Monsieur le duc, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir? Demanda-t-il, tout en rehaussant ses lunettes.

-Oubliez donc ce « monsieur le duc » mon bon vieux Reim! S'exclama le plus âgé en rigolant. Appelez-moi Oncle Oscar c'est moins conventionnel.

-Si vous le souhaitez monsieur… pardon, oncle Oscar. Mais où allons-nous? » S'enquit-il.

Oscar leva les yeux au plafond et fit quelques volutes de fumée. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

« -Reim, il s'agit d'une mission de la plus HAUTE importance. Notre intervention doit rester secrète. Dit le duc en mettant son index devant sa bouche comme pour imposer le silence.

-Quelle est-elle? Je vous en prie ne faîtes pas durer le suspense plus longtemps.

-Trouver l'amoureux d'Ada ! S'exclama l'oncle tout en frappant son poing dans sa main.

-QUOI !? S'étouffa Reim. Mais votre neveu, Alice et Gilbert n'étaient-ils pas déjà allés avec vous pour le savoir?

-Si, si on y est allé mais la mission avait malheureusement échouée. D'ailleurs je me souviens de la tête apeurée de Gil lorsqu'Oz et moi avions cru que c'était lui l'amoureux de ma chère petite Ada ! Depuis, celle-ci m'a confirmé que ce n'était pas lui. Sauf qu'on ne sait toujours pas de qui il s'agit ! Je compte donc sur votre discrétion lors de cette mission. Nous sommes là-bas incognitos ! » expliqua Oscar.

Reim n'en revenait pas. Le duc (et Break par la même occasion) l'avait réveillé à sept heures tout ça pour une affaire d'amoureux ! Il essaya de garder son calme. Après tout Break avait déjà fait pire et il était assez loin de lui pour ne pas subir ses très mauvaises blagues. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le fiacre s'était déjà mis en marche depuis un bon moment. Oscar prit alors la mallette à côté de lui et la tendit à Reim.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un costume gris avec un veston de la même couleur. La chemise, quant à elle, était blanche comme le nœud papillon. L'intéressé regarda, d'un air interrogateur, le duc Vessalius.

« - Vous devez porter ce costume, tout comme moi, afin de pouvoir entrer dans le lycée. » dit Oscar, en désignant ses propres vêtements, similaires à ceux de la mallette.

L'oncle baissa alors d'un ton et mit sa main sur le côté, comme s'il disait un secret.

« -Nous allons nous faire passer pour des inspecteurs d'académie. Il faudra donc agir comme tel et inspecter le lycée. Compris, Reim? Au fait tenez, voici votre fausse carte d'inspecteur.

-D'accord, en résumé, on va s'incruster clandestinement dans l'établissement… soupira le pauvre agent de Pandora, tout en rehaussant ses lunettes.

-Chut ! Pas si fort !» chuchota Oscar, en bondissant sur Reim pour lui plaquer sa main sur la bouche, même si personne aux alentours ne pouvaient entendre la conversation.

Soudain le fiacre s'arrêta. Ils regardèrent tout les deux à travers la fenêtre. Le lycée Lutwidge se trouvait face à eux. Mais aucun ne remarqua la personne cachée derrière un arbre qui scrutait leur arrivée. Cette personne qui tirait dans l'ombre les ficelles de cette comédie grotesque.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3:**_

Le duc Vessalius sortit le premier afin de laisser le temps à Reim de se changer. Ce dernier s'habilla à la vitesse de la lumière, puis sortit. Oscar l'attendait en fumant encore une cigarette. Ils passèrent devant le secrétariat et montrèrent leurs cartes.

« Vous pouvez passer messieurs Pat Redway et Larry Golade. » dit sèchement la femme derrière son bureau.

Reim jeta un regard noir en direction d'Oscar, qui lui, souriait jusqu'aux oreilles et fier de sa bêtise. Une fois dans les couloirs, l'agent de Pandora tira sur la manche du duc et lui dit tout bas.

« - Oscar, c'est…

-Tututut M. Redway, mon prénom est Larry et non Oscar, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dit le duc en souriant.

-Bref, M. Golade , dit Reim entre ses dents. C'est quoi ces noms pourris !? Si on dit vite celui que vous m'avez donné ça fait « pas très doué » vous vous moquez de moi ? Cria-t-il, visiblement furax.

-Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idée au niveau des prénoms et je trouvais que ça vous correspondait bien ! » Ajouta l'oncle en souriant de toute ses dents.

Pat Redway soupira fortement. Oscar regarda sa montre : 9h00.

« Ada doit probablement être à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci » songea le duc à voix haute. Ils se dirigèrent donc tout deux vers la grande salle. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères avec des livres et il y faisait très sombre. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient au début, mais ils entendirent deux personnes crier, enfin une plutôt :

« -Mais qui est l'imbécile qui a pris le tome 7 du « Chevalier Saint saison 2 » ?! S'exclama un jeune homme.

- Calme-toi. Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque je te rappelle. Tu ne dois pas déranger les autres. Dit calmement un autre élève.

- Il n'y a personne à part nous deux ici.

- Si, nous ! S'exclama Oscar en sortant de derrière une étagère, tout en traînant Reim par le bras.

Les deux jeunes garçons se retournèrent en même temps, comme un seul homme, pour faire face aux «inspecteurs d'académie». Oscar et Reim faillirent s'étouffer en voyant les deux élèves. Il s'agissait d'Elliot Nightray (le frère de Gil) accompagné de son valet Léo.

« - Qui êtes-vous? Demanda Elliot.

-Nous sommes des inspecteurs d'académie et nous étudions votre lycée.

-Oh, je vois. Mais… ne nous serions pas déjà rencontré quelque part? dit le garçon tout en se penchant vers Oscar, comme pour le scruter.

-Non je ne crois pas… dit l'oncle tout en souriant mais visiblement stressé.

-Bizarre. Vous ressemblez énormément à l'un des intrus qui étaient entrés de la dernière fois. En tout cas, si je les attrape ceux là, surtout Gil qui en faisait partie, je crois que je vais faire un malheur. Siffla Elliot entre ses dents et touchant son épée.

-Du calme, ces messieurs ne sont pas les intrus car il y avait Gilbert, Oscar et Oz Vessalius ainsi qu'une jeune fille je crois. Mais je ne me souviens plus de son prénom car on l'a seulement aperçu. De plus, seul le duc portait des lunettes alors que là, ils sont deux à en avoir.

Reim fixa l'oncle d'un regard noir mais l'intéressé n'y prêta pas attention. Mais soudain, un cri strident retentissa dans toute la bibliothèque. Un frisson de terreur parcourut Reim surtout lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui venait de pousser ce cri pour le moins … féminin. Je suis désolé cher lecteur mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une femme mais bien d'un homme. Mais alors qui? Le responsable est dans cette pièce … serait-ce l'oncle, Elliot, Léo, ou une autre personne caché dans l'ombre?

« -Mais qu'es-ce qui vous prend de crier comme ça ?! S'exclama Reim, fou de rage, à l'encontre d'Oscar qui se ruait déjà vers une étagère de la bibliothèque.

-Je n'en reviens pas ! Mon rêve se réalise ! Le tome 10 de « Sylvie et ses vilains chiens » est sorti ! » ( ndla: roman à l'eau de rose destiné aux jeunes filles et livre préféré des filles de la famille Rainsworth) dit Oscar avec une voix de fausset, visiblement aux anges.

L'oncle prit donc le livre et alla à l'accueil pour qu'il puisse l'emprunter. Et là, le drame arriva.

« -Désolé monsieur, mais vous ne faîtes pas partie du lycée. Vous ne pouvez donc pas l'emprunter.

- QUOI !? Vous vous moquez de moi? Je suis Oscar Vessalius, l'un des quatre grands ducs de ce pays ! J'ai donc le droit de l'emprunter. Je… »

Oscar ne termina pas sa phrase car il venait de réaliser son erreur. Enfin… il avait surtout entendu le bruit de l'épée d'Elliot. Il se retourna vivement, découvrant le jeune Nightray enragé avec l'arme dans sa main.

« -Hé,Hé, oups… ce fut les seuls mots qui vinrent à l'esprit d'Oscar, se rendant compte qu'il venait de trahir sa couverture.

-Vous… vous êtes un Vessalius ! Les ennemis de la famille Nightray! En plus, vous êtes les intrus de la dernière fois. Vous devez mourir pour cet affront ! » Hurla le garçon aux cheveux châtains.

« Pourtant je croyais que les Vessalius et les Nightray étaient réconciliés » pensa Reim mais n'osa pas le dire à voix haute de peur de fâcher encore plus le garçon.

« - Elliot, calme-toi. Tout ceci n'est pas sérieux voyons ! Tenta le valet pour résonner son maître.

-Tais-toi Léo! Je te rappelle que tu es mon valet et donc tu es à mon service. Alors …. Attrape-les !

-Reçu 5 sur 5 mon général! Cria Léo, en imitant un soldat.

- Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire : FUYONS !» Hurla Oscar tout en attrapant le bras de Reim.

Une fois de plus, une personne cachée dans l'ombre, regardait la scène qui venait de se produire et ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

* quelque part d'autre, au même moment*

« -C'est pas vrai ! On ne sera jamais prêts à temps ! Le plan risque d'échouer si nous ne sommes pas au point à temps !

- Arrête de stresser tout va marcher comme sur des roulettes !

- Dites les gars, il reste pas quelques chose à grignoter ? J'ai faim moi ….

- Tu rigoles, tu viens de manger y'a trente minutes ! En plus c'est pas le moment. Aide-nous à tout installer pour que le plan fonctionne.

- Mais j'ai FAIM moi….

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Le prochain chapitre sera bientôt posté. Dites-moi si vous aimez ou pas pour savoir ce que je dois améliorer !_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4:**_

C'est ainsi que nos deux compères coururent dans tout le lycée Lutwidge, poursuivi par un Elliot enragé (muni d'une épée ne l'oublions pas) et par un Léo prêt à les assommer avec son livre « les Misérables » de Victor Hugo.

Mais soudain, une porte sur leur gauche s'ouvrit et une main, d'une poigne assez phénoménale, tira les deux fuyants dans la pièce et referma la porte. Tellement fort qu'ils tombèrent par terre. Depuis ce lieu, Reim entendait les exclamations d'Elliot:

« -Et merde! Où sont-ils passés? Viens Léo, ils ont dû tourner à droite.

-Tu es sûr? J'aurais juré qu'ils étaient entrés dans une des chambres.

-Mais non voyons, c'est les chambres des filles ! S'ils y étaient entrés, elles auraient déjà crié ! » Dit Elliot en rigolant.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent. Mais attendez ! Elliot avait bien dit des filles ? Reim lâcha un « Oh non … » car une seule avait pu les laisser entrer.

« - ADA ! S'exclama le duc en sautant dans les bras de sa nièce.

-Oncle Oscar ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » cria à son tour l'adolescente.

Les embrassades durèrent longtemps sans qu'aucun des deux Vessalius ne remarque Reim. Ce dernier s'était levé et avait quelque chose dans la main.

« - Tenez voici votre…

- « Sylvie et ses vilains chiens » ! Dit Oscar, des étoiles plein les yeux et au bord des larmes. Vous l'avez volé pour moi ? Venez dans mes bras mon cher Reim !

-Non merci, sans façon. Et puis c'est vous qui l'avez volé. Je l'ai juste ramassé par terre car il est tombé lorsque vous avez sauté dans les bras de mademoiselle Ada. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi prévenant, dit la jeune fille. Vous n'auriez pas changer de lunettes par hasard?

- Si, il y a un mois environ. Vous êtes douée car personne n'avait remarqué.

- Merci, mais je dois avouer qu'elles ressemblent énormément à vos anciennes. En tout cas cela vous va très bien ! Ajouta l'adolescente en devenant rouge écarlate.

- Merci du compliment, mademoiselle. » Dit Reim en rougissant légèrement car il était très sensible aux compliments.

Pendant ce temps-là, au même endroit et au même moment, Oscar fulminait de rage dans un coin de la chambre. Soudain, il s'approcha de l'agent de Pandora et lui fit le sourire le plus terrifiant et le plus sadique qui puisse exister (pire que celui de Break c'est pour dire !). Le pauvre homme avait l'impression que la voix de l'oncle était devenue extrêmement grave et que des flammes dansaient derrière le duc. C'était comme s'il était possédé par le diable en personne.

« - Sale traître Reim ! C'est toi qui flirte avec ma chère petite Ada! J'espère que tu es prêt à recevoir le châtiment suprême! Attends-toi à ce que ta mort soit lente et douloureuse !

- Tu te trompe Oncle Oscar! Pour rien au monde je ne sortirai avec Reim ! Il pourrait être mon père !»S'exclama Ada.

« Merci mademoiselle de ce compliment … je suis pas si vieux que ça, non ? » songea Reim.

« - Peu importe, tu dois mourir pour cet affront !

-Mais on va être combien à mourir à cause d'un affront ?! Ironisa Reim.

- Je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à te donner : cours avant que je t'attrape !

-AU SECOURS ! » Hurla l'agent de Pandora.

S'ensuivit alors une longue course poursuite à travers tout l'établissement. C'est le moment que choisi une certaine personne pour sortir de sous le lit de la chambre de la jeune Vessalius.

« -Mademoiselle Ada, vous m'avez bluffé ! Toute mes félicitations.

-Merci du compliment … vous êtes toujours si gentil.

- Mais de rien. Dit l'individu avec son plus beau sourire. On se retrouve comme prévu à l'endroit et à l'heure indiqué sur le papier que je vous ai donné la dernière fois. » finit par dire l'inconnu avant de sortir à son tour de la chambre et de commencer à courir vers un raccourci.

Reim ne connaissant pas l'endroit, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de cachette afin d'échapper au duc. « Je crois que j'ai fais mon sport pour l'année! J'en peux plus de courir, je suis crevé ! » pensa-t-il.

Mais l'inévitable arriva. Il tomba nez à nez avec Elliot et Léo. Tout deux le reconnurent aussitôt et le poursuivirent également. Au loin, Reim entendait Oscar crier : « Reviens ici Reim! Sale traître ! » ainsi que les deux jeunes garçons hurler : « A l'attaque ! Léo assomme-le!», « Ok mon général !». Le fuyant évita de justesse le roman « les Misérables », que venait de lui lancer le valet.

« Au secours !» cria-t-il. Reim tourna alors à gauche mais une porte, située à sa droite, s'ouvrit et l'attira à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'une pièce où était entreposé toutes sortes de balais et serpillères.

L'agent de Pandora, entendit les deux garçons puis le duc, traverser le couloir à vive allure en se demandant où il avait bien pu se planquer. Il soupira de soulagement et décida de se retourner afin de voir qui était la personne lui ayant sauver la vie. « Pourvu que ce n'est pas mademoiselle Ada, pitié ! » songea Reim en croisant les doigts.

« - Ca va, Reim? Vous n'êtes pas blessé? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Miss Sharon? C'est vous qui m'avez tiré à l'intérieur de ce placard? Au fait, je vais bien, merci de vous en inquiéter.

- Non c'est le saint esprit qui vous a amené dans ce placard à balai ! Ironisa la jeune femme. Franchement, à part moi, qui ça pourrait être? Il n'y a personne d'autre ici à part nous. Maintenant il faut s'en aller au plus vite avant que vos trois poursuivants ne reviennent par ici. »

La jeune femme ouvrit alors la porte et regarda des deux côtés du couloir. N'ayant rien à signaler, elle fit signe à Reim qu'il pouvait sortir. Tout deux s'en allèrent donc vers la sortie du lycée, ne se doutant point qu'ils n'étaient pas si seuls que ça, dans ce placard à balai. Un individu sortit soudain d'une des armoires. Il commença alors à les suivre discrètement, tout souriant, voyant que son plan marchait à merveille.

_Merci, d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette fiction. Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux inconnu et quel est donc son plan? Vous avez deviné? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre !_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5:**_

Miss Sharon monta la première dans le fiacre, suivit d'un Reim épuisé et lessivé. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il put enfin s'assoir. L'agent de Pandora regarda sa montre à gousset : 11h30. Cela faisait à présent deux heures trente qu'il cavalait comme un fou.

« - Au fait, Reim, que faisiez-vous ici dans ce lycée à courir dans les couloirs? » demanda Sharon.

Il raconta alors toute l'histoire : des faux inspecteurs, à la rencontre avec Elliot et Léo, en passant par l'intention de découvrir l'amoureux d'Ada et la méprise du duc Vessalius jusqu'à ce que la jeune Rainsworth le sauve. Sharon ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

« - Décidément, ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à vous !

- En effet ! S'écria Reim. Je suis épuisé. Mais pourquoi le fiacre ne se met-il pas en marche?

-Aucune idée. Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe.

-Non, laissez-moi y aller. »

Reim descendit alors du fiacre et alla voir le cocher. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne. Il décida donc d'attendre afin de le réprimander. Le cocher arriva dix minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle. Il portait un vieux chapeau melon vissé sur sa tête et ses cheveux bruns lui revenait dans les yeux. L'agent de Pandora aurait été incapable de voir de quelle couleur ils étaient.

« - De quel droit osez-vous être en retard! S'exclama Reim. Une future duchesse attend à l'intérieur !

- Je le sais parfaitement monsieur. D'ailleurs il s'agit de Sharon Rainsworth, très jolie si vous voulez mon avis. Dit en souriant de toute ses dents le cocher. Remontez dans le fiacre, on s'en va. »

Reim remonta donc à l'intérieur et expliqua à Sharon ce qui c'était passé. Le fiacre démarra et tout deux discutèrent vivement, pendant tout le trajet, sur divers sujets tels que le beau temps, Break et des nouveaux livres. Un instant la jeune femme aborda le sujet de la mode mais Reim changea de sujet, ne connaissant pas grand-chose à la mode féminine.

L'agent de Pandora trouva le trajet retour beaucoup moins long que celui de l'aller. Il faut dire que pour le premier il était plutôt stresser alors que là il était serein et soulagé. Bientôt, le manoir Rainsworth apparut au loin.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à destination. « Il est midi passé, je commence à avoir faim à force de courir. » songea Reim. Il descendit le premier et aida la future duchesse à en faire de même. Il rentrèrent tout deux dans le manoir.

Dans le hall, Sharon demanda si l'agent de Pandora pouvait lui faire un thé. Il ne refusa pas et se dirigea vers la cuisine, tandis qu'elle alla à l'opposé, vers le salon.

Reim trouvait la maison bien silencieuse comparé à d'habitude. En effet, il n'entendait pas les cris du personnel contre Break qui n'arrêtait pas de faire l'idiot. De plus, personne ne marchait dans les couloirs. La cuisine était tout aussi vide. Il prépara alors le thé et en attendant que l'eau bout, il grignota quelques gâteaux secs, qu'il prit dans le placard personnel de son meilleur ami. « Ca lui apprendra à me réveiller à sept heures du matin pour les histoires d'amour de miss Ada. » pensa Reim en reprenant un troisième gâteau.

Il posa ensuite une tasse, une petite cuillère du sucre et une théière sur un plateau. Il se dirigea donc vers le salon où l'attendait Sharon. Tout cela lui avait prit environ dix minutes.

La porte était ouverte et il entra. La pièce était très sombre et Reim distinguait à peine la table mais arriva quand même à poser le plateau dessus.

« - Miss Sharon, pourquoi attendez-vous ainsi dans le noir?

- Mon cher Reim, vous n'avez donc toujours aucune idée de ce qui se trame ici? Alors ouvrez les rideaux. »

Il s'exécuta alors. Le salon fut envahit de lumière et tout à coup il entendit pleins de voix s'écrier:

« Surprise ! Joyeux Anniversaire Reim ! »

Ce dernier se retourna vivement. Toute la joyeuse petite bande l'attendait avec des chapeaux de fête sur la tête et des cadeaux dans les mains. Le salon était entièrement décoré à l'occasion avec plein de banderoles et de ballons.

« Allez que la fête commence ! » s'écria Alice. Gilbert mit alors la musique et tout le monde s'amusa. Un gâteau était sur la table. Reim souffla ses bougies et le gâteau fut dévoré.

« - Au fait, il faut quand même que je t'explique quelque chose. Dit Break en s'approchant de son meilleur ami. Ton aventure de ce matin au lycée Lutwidge était montée de toute pièce. Oscar, Elliot, Léo, Ada et miss Sharon, ont joué la comédie. D'ailleurs cela m'a amusé de te voir courir partout en hurlant « Au secours ! » !

- QUOI !? Tu était là-bas? Mais je ne t'ai pas vu !

- Et si ! J'ai attendu votre arrivée au lycée caché derrière un arbre. Ensuite, je me suis déguisé en bibliothécaire et j'ai observé comment Elliot et Léo vous poursuivrais toi et Oscar.

- Xerx, la bibliothécaire était une femme !

- Idiot ! S'écria Emily, la petite poupée sur l'épaule de Break. Il arrive déjà à me faire parler et à changer sa voix sans que tu t'en rende compte donc il a très bien pu se déguiser en femme.

- Emily a parfaitement raison ! Tu sais, un peu de maquillage et hop ! Le tour est joué. Bref je continue mon histoire. Ensuite quand Oscar a cru que tu étais l'amoureux d'Ada, j'étais caché sous le lit de cette demoiselle. J'ai ensuite couru jusqu'au placard à balai. Puis, quand miss Sharon t'as « sauvé », c'est vrai quoi tes poursuivants jouaient la comédie, j'étais dans l'armoire et écoutait la conversation. Et pour finir, je me changea de nouveau et au bout de dix minutes, arriva devant toi en tant que cocher. Quand je pense que tu ais pu penser qu'il ne t'arriverais rien pour ton anniversaire cette année! Tu me connais voyons, je ne déroge jamais à ma règle de te martyriser un peu plus que d'habitude ce jour-là !

- Je n'en reviens pas…

- Reim nous avons tous joué la comédie. Dit calmement Sharon. Pendant que vous étiez à courir dans le lycée, Oz, Gilbert, Alice, Rufus Barma ainsi que grand-mère, préparait la décoration du salon.

- D'ailleurs c'est moi qui est préparé le gâteau ! S'écria au loin Rufus Barma, le maître de Reim.

- Au fait, on ne vous a toujours pas donné vos cadeaux !» Réalisa Oz.

Sharon lui offrit un éventail en papier. « Je vous apprendrais à vous en servir afin de frapper Xerx, s'il vous énerve. » dit la future duchesse. Il reçut alors une montre à gousset de la part d'Oz, un beau stylo plume de Gilbert, une écharpe bleue tricotée par Sheryl Rainsworth, un livre de cuisine de la part de Rufus Barma et un chapeau d'Ada. Oscar lui offrit quant à lui un jeu d'échecs. « Comme ça on pourra jouer tout les deux ! » s'écria le duc tout content (je rappelle cher lecteur qu'Oscar est un très mauvais joueur, surtout aux échecs). Ensuite, Elliot et Léo jouèrent un morceau au piano, spécialement écrit pour l'occasion.

Break était le seul à ne pas avoir encore donné son cadeau. Il tendit alors Reim une boîte violette. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur une petite peluche en forme de chat avec une moustache rose.

« - Merci à tous pour vos cadeaux ! Mais Xerxes, pourquoi cette peluche?

- Pour que tu puisse la mettre sur ton épaule et la faire parler comme moi je fais avec Emily !

- D'accord si tu veux. » Dit Reim en souriant.

Il s'exécuta et posa la peluche sur son épaule. Mais Break paraissait réfléchir.

« -Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? S'enquit Reim.

-Il manque quelque chose … Je sais ! Il lui faut un prénom !

- Sérieusement? A vrai dire je n'ai aucune idée.

-Moi j'en ai une. Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler Jun ? Jun Mochizuki ! Ca sonne bien comme prénom, non ? » S'exclama Break.

Reim adopta ce nom et la fête continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

_Voilà c'est fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction en entier __J !_


End file.
